


What Lies Within

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: My Knight and Me (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Headcanon, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: He never attacks Jimmy. He's not evil. He's not.But that helmet did something to him, made him do what he'd always sworn he would never do, and it makes him wonder.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What Lies Within

**Author's Note:**

> Just rewatched the episode where Jimmy got the magic helmet, and I had to write this.

Jimmy's a wonderful friend to have. Bjorn has thought that from the moment they met. His wing had been trapped, quite pitifully, under a large boulder. And Jimmy had been the one to convince Cat to help him move it. Sure, Cat's a great friend too, but she'd been more hesitant at first about befriending a dragon.

The point here being, Bjorn considers Jimmy a wonderful friend.

And he would never attack him.

Ever.

But... But that helmet.

The moment Jimmy put that magic helmet on, Bjorn had been sent into a blind rage at his friend. It wasn't until the helmet was off that he realized what had happened.

Jimmy didn't, and dismissed it as him being a good friend who was helping test the armor.

But Bjorn knew better.

The helmet attracted evil.

Bjorn wasn't - isn't - evil. He doesn't want to be, at least.

But he's a dragon. All dragons must have some evil in them, right? It's no different than humans, he tries to rationalize - some of those are evil, too, after all.

That's not going to help him though.

What if his dad's right? What if he's going to 'grow into' his evil one day? What if...

What if one day, he attacks Jimmy, and it's by his own volition?

That thought terrifies him more than he cares to admit.


End file.
